Love story
by DemonicAngel5
Summary: He was a rich man that owned the Uchiha company.She the maid assigned to serve him for two weeks until the grand Uchiha ball. Now add two fangirls, a shy maid,a loud mouth bestfriend and parents who want you to marry as soon as possible.what do you get?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy is story is edited by my friend Ana Torres. Thank you Ana love you.**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did naruto would be with hinata and sasuke wouldn't have left any way to the story.**

Chapter 1(don't have a name :p)

He was walking up the steps to his parents' mansion. It was 6:30 p.m. and he was tired. It had been a long day at the office. Just before he got to the door a butler came and opened it. "good evening Uchiha-san"

"Hn"

He walked into the mansion. He was going to spend two weeks here because his parents wanted him to help with the ball. His parents did a ball ever year. He had not even walked twenty steps until….

"sasuke-kun"

He stopped and shivered. He turned around slowly to see Karin. She was a red head with red eyes, and was wearing black glasses. Oh yes, did he forget to mention not only would he be staying at the Uchiha mansion, but also his best friend and two fangirls. Oh the joy. He then felt something on his arm. He looked to see Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we go to your room and get to know each other better?" she tried to sound sexy, but just sounded stupid to him. He was about to push her away when she was ripped off him and replaced with another women. Ami, she had purple hair and brown eyes.

"Shut it Karin, Sasuke –kun wants a woman not a girl."

They started to argue. He was starting to get a headache.

"Teme!"

He quickly turned around .Naruto his best friend although he would never admit it out loud. He had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. His skin was tan and had 3 whiskers on each of his cheeks. Right now Sasuke has never been more happy to see him.

"Hn, dope"

"oh Naruto-chan it is so good to see you again." Said Karin in fake happy voice.

"yes Naruto-chan how are you?" Ami said also in a fake happy voice. Although Naruto and Sasuke would never admit it, they were best friends. They were like brothers. So what better way to get to him then his best friend/brother. These women were in two words, "bitches and sluts."

"you too and I'm doing fine" said Naruto in a happy voice. Although Naruto's voice was happy his smile was forced.

"oh sasuke your dad wants to see you"

"Hn"

He pulled his arm away from Ami. Before either Ami or Karin could say anything both Naruto and Sasuke started to walk away. When they were out of hearing range,

"Hn thanks dope" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"No problem Teme!" Naruto said smiling ear to ear.

"so your parents still on you to get married"

"yes"

His parents wanted him to get married because he was already 25 and had never had a girlfriend. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't because he was gay or bad looking. In fact he had jet black hair and eyes to match. His skin was pale white. He was tall(about 6'2) and well built. That was the problem though, women only wanted him for his looks or because he was rich. He wanted someone who loved him for him. Not his looks, not because he was rich and not because of the Uchiha name.

"Don't worry you're not the only one going through that."

Yes Naruto was going through the same. But just like Sasuke, he wanted someone to love him for him. They walk in silence for a while.

"Hey Teme I'm going to my room I'm tired."

Sasuke nodded and began walking in the other direction. Naruto smiled to himself and began walking to his room. It didn't take him long until he got to his room. He open the door and stepped in, his room was big but simple. There was a king size bed in the middle of the right wall, a few feet of the bed was a couch and a plasma TV was on the left wall. On the right side of the bed there was a walk-in closet. On the right side of TV there was a full bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, he decided to take a shower before he took a nap. It was about 15 minutes later when he got out of the shower

"AHHH"

He jumped a little surprised. There standing in his room was a…

**Cliffhanger! Any way hoped you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting NaruHina

**Hello there this is chapter 2. I hope that you liked chapter one and I hope you'll like this chapter. This was edited by Ana Torres.**

**Also I don't own naruto or the characters. **

**Chapter 2: First Meeting (NaruHina)**

There standing in his room was a ….. girl? She was standing next to the bed. She had long raven hair with a tint of blue. Her eyes where pearl white and her skin was also white. She was short about 5'4, 5'5 (she was probably not that short, but hey, he was 6'1) and had very nice curves. All in all, she was beautiful. Then her face started to get very red.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Y-y-yes I-I'm o-okay" her voice was quiet and timid.

"Are you sure?" he wasn't buying it. Her face was getting more red and she looked ready to faint.

"Y-y-yes b-but U-uzumaki-sama, ca-can y-you pl-please p-put some c-clothes o-on."

It took him few second before he could understood what she was saying. He looked to notice he was only in a towel. It took him another few seconds until he understood. He felt his face heat up. He quickly walked to the closet. Of course, him being somewhat clumsy tripped on his own foot. Thump. His eyes where closed as he waited for the pain. But it never came. In fact, he felt something soft. He must have fallen on the bed. He slowly lifted himself and supported his weight with his hands. He then opened his eyes. There under him, was the girl. He was about an inch or 2 away from her face. He was about to jump off, but was distracted by her eyes. They were so beautiful. He couldn't look or move away.

It all happened so fast, she didn't know how to react. One minute she was standing next to the bed the next she's on the bed with him on top. She was about to scream and push him off but, his eyes. They were beautiful. The most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. All she could so was stare. Her heart began to skip a beat. That is, until she noticed his bare chest. That was when she reacted.

He really didn't expect her to do that. He then looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. Just looking at her, he would have never guessed she would be so strong. He then turned to the digital clock on the night stand, 7:30, its been an hour.

"Mmm"

He looked over at her and saw she was walking up. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're awake."

She jumped a little, surprised, and turned to him.

"U-uz-uzumaki-sama wh-what h-happened." Her voice was so low he almost missed it, she also started to turn red.

"You don't remember."

She looked at him, looked down then shook her head no. well, how was she going to remember, it was one hard hit.

"Well…."

'**Flashback'**

He was staring at her beautiful eyes when he noticed her going red and start to pant. He started to get worried. Was she having an attack or something? He was about to say something….

"AHHHH"

She came forward and head butt him. He fell of her onto the floor.

"Oh GOD THAT HURT!" he yelled.

He rolled on the floor holding his head for about a minute. Then he noticed her knock out on the bed 'what the hell was that? What did he do?' he then felt cool.

"Why is it so cool?"

He then looked down and saw he was naked.

"Oh hehehe"

Then it clicked in his head why she did that. The towel fell off when he fell. He then quickly got up and got changed in to sweat pants and a white shirt. After he was changed he saw that her legs were hanging off the bed he then adjusted her on the bed. And sat on the on the edge.

'**end flashback' **

"And that's what happened." Her face was red how could she do that.

" Uz-uzumaki-sama p-pl-please fo-forgive me."

She looked him in the eyes. He froze. She looked so scared and for some unknown reason he didn't like it.

"You don't have to worry about it and also just call me Naruto." She turned red again and nodded. She carefully got of the bed.

"Uz-Na-Naruto-sama I-I have to g-go n-now." She bowed and hurried to the door.

"wait I don't know your name." he called.

She stopped just as she was in the door way.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga. I-I will b-be y-your maid un-until the b-ball."

"Really, well nice to meet you Hinata."

That was when it happened. Her heart skipped a beat. The way he said her name just made her heart speed up. She then looked at him and smiled. She then bowed and left.

And so for the third time that day he froze. He couldn't move of think. When she smiled and her eyes sparked that's when it happened.

His heart skipped a beat.

**Well that's chapter 2 hoped you liked it and sorry if it was short. Any way I also wanted to say that this story won't be that long. **

**So thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: First meeting sasusaku

**Hello there people sorry for not putting up any new chapters. All I can say is that school is a bitch. Well any way here is a new chapter. **

…**..**

**Chapter 3 First meeting (sasusaku)**

Sasuke walked to his room. He was thinking about how to make the company better and also about the ball. The ball was where the best people from the business industries came. That's why Karin and Ami were there. Their families owned big industries (not as big as the Uchiha but still big). That's a big reason why Karin and Ami fought for him. If he married one or the other it would help their company and family. He sighed. He reached his room and opened the door.

"yep"

He heard someone yelp. (the room looks the same as narutos but with a desk and a bookcase). He looked up and saw a girl. She was wearing a maid's uniform. She looked short about 5'5 (he was 6'2) and had a nice body. She had fair skin, but what got his attention were her hair and eyes. her hair was pink and reached her waist. Her eyes were emerald green and they were beautiful.

"Uchiha-san?" she sounded surprised.

That's when he noticed she was hiding something behind her back. Perfect. Just perfect. Another maid trying to steal his clothes or something. Just what he needed.

"What do you have in your hand?" asked sasuke.

She was surprised by the coldness of his voice. She was also surprised by the look in his eyes. his eyes showed annoyance and anger.

"well?" sasuke asked again.

He saw how she jumped a little. She then walked up to him and stretched her hand. In her hand was a….. book? He took the book from her hands, The Complete Collection of Edger Allen Poe. It was one of his books from the bookcase.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to steal it, it's just that I real love his writings." She was talking fast.

He looked at her and saw she was looking down.

She was nervous and a little scared. She really wasn't going to steal it but what if he didn't believe her and fired her.

"who are you and what are you doing in my room?" sasuke asked.

She looked up at him. His voice was still cold but his face and eyes gave nothing away.

" I'm sakura. Sakura Haruno. I am to be you maid until the ball." Her voice was soft and sweet but form.

"Hn." He walked to the bookcase and placed the book back. He turned back to her.

"I don't need a maid. Leave."

He saw her eyes widen in surprise. He really hoped she wouldn't cry or protest, he was not in the mood. He then saw her eyes narrow and glare at him. That surprised him a little. She opened her mouth.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he felt a chill again.

Karin came running through the door with Ami at her heels.

"sasuke-kun, Ami said I was ugly! Tell her she's ugly, and I'm beautiful." Karin screeched while pulling at his arm.

"No Sasuke-kun, tell her that I'm right!" Ami screeched while pulling at his other arm.

"Well I love him more!" said Karin.

"No me!" said Ami.

"No me!" said Karin

"Enough" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke, Karin and Ami turned to Sakura. She has had it. Hearing them was worst than banshee.

"who the hell are you?" asked Karin.

"Yeah?" asked Ami.

"are you here to steal my Sasuke-kun?" yelled Karin.

"Yeah! And by the way he's mine!" screeched Ami.

They started to fight again. Sasuke was starting to get a headache again. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. Then they both turned to sakura.

"You never answered me?" Karin said.

They weren't screaming any more, but they were glaring at Sakura. Sakura looked at them. She didn't like girls like this.

"I am Uchica-san's maid, Sakura Haruno." She bowed a little because she had to not because she wanted to.

"Alright then I'm going to lay down some rules." Karin said. Sakura felt her eye twitch.

"1) you are not allowed to look Him in the eyes. 2) you are not allowed to speak to him so carelessly. 3) never touch him or his things." Said Karin and Ami.

'how the hell am I not going to touch his things I'm his maid.' Thought Sakura.

"Got that Pinky?" said Karin.

'Pinky! Did the Bitch just call me Pinky?' she thought

"of course Sasuke-kun would never be interested in her. I mean she's poor, ugly and who dyes their hair pink?" said Ami.

"Good point" said Karin.

'that's it they're dead.' Sakura snapped.

"well excuse me, but first of all I work for the Uchihas not you, so I have no reason to listen to you. Second of all, I'd rather be poor, ugly and have pink hair than bitched who think themselves all that. And third of all get out."

Sasuke, Karin and Ami were shocked. Although sasuke hide it well. Karin and Ami were angry. No one talked to them like that. They were about to scream and yell at her, but she ripped them off of sasuke and throw them out. Sakura then turned to sasuke and glared. Sasuke was surprised but didn't show anything.

"You. Listen and listen good. I need money, because unlike you, that can have anything on a silver platter, I cant. I will be your maid weather you like it or not."

Before Sasuke could say anything she turned around opened the door and slamed it, Leaving Sasuke alone in his room. He smirked.

'hn' he thought, 'Maybe having a maid won't be that bad.'

…...

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there people sorry for not putting any new chapter. Iv just been very busy with school. So yea anyway spring break is here and im going to finish this fanfic and hopefully ill start a new one. **

**Also I don't own naruto **

…**...**

**Chapter 4: (don't have a name for this)**

"Ugh I cant believe him that stupid bastard," screamed sakura.

"S-s-sakura-c-chan p-pl-please ca-calm d-down." Said hinata. They were both in the kitchen.

"calm down how can I calm down, that bastard has me clean his room every day. Which by the way is spotless. Then when I tell him it's clean he just says I'm his maid and I have to do what he says. Then he calls me annoying. And if that's not bad his fangirls are making my life hell." Said sakura.

She then turned to look at hinata and smiled a little.

"so how's it going with Uzumaki?" asked sakura.

Hinata turned red.

"w-w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you me-mean?" said hinata.

Sakura smiled again.

"please hinata you're like my sister and he has been giving you looks." Said sakura.

Hinata signed and looked down. She then began to tell sakura everything.

Sasuke and naruto were walking to the kitchen to get a snack. Sasuke looked over at naruto, he was deep in thought looking at the ground.

"who is she" said sasuke.

Naruto jumped a little in surprise and then the question or should he say statement sunk in.

"w-what are you talking about Teme?" said naruto.

His voice was shaky a bit and he was turning red. Sasuke looked at naruto for a second.

"its hinata isn't it"

Naruto started to turn more red if that was possible.

"w-well that's not, that's not 'sign' how did you know?" naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at naruto and smirked.

"you look at her everytime she's around and when you talk to her or about her you get this stupid look on your face." Said sasuke.

Naruto was about to shout at sasuke.

"please hinata you're like my sister and he has been giving you looks."

both naruto and sasuke and naruto stopped.

"yes I really like him. He's sweet, funny and knows what to say or do to make me smile. He's also brave and can do anything he sets his mind to." Said hinata smiling.

"well uzumaki must be special you didn't stutter." Said sakura.

Naruto was frozen. She liked him. She liked him. He felt his heart speed up. In fact he was about to go in there and hug her like now tomorrow.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and smiled a little. He was happy that his friend found some one for himself. He then turned to look at the pink hair maid. She was different. That's all he could think. She didn't worship him like other girls did and she even yelled at him at times. He also felt calm around her. She was smart, kind and gentle well at least when she wanted to. Even though he didn't show it he was starting to have feelings for her.

"sakura" he snapped back to reality when he hear hinata's voice. He looked up and saw sakura drinking from her cup.

"you like Uchiha-san don't you" said hinata.

'pif' cough, cough' sakura spit out her drink.

"w-what do you mean? Of course I don't like him. He- he's dumb and-and a big jerk and-and-"

"hot" said hinata.

"yes and hot w-wait no ugh hinata"

'slam' sakura slammed her head on the table.

"s-so i-is th-that a y-yes?" asked hinata.

'groan' "yes" said sakura.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Sakura then looked at hinata.

"you know hinata you might be an angel but I guess even angels have little horns." Said sakura.

Hinata giggled.

Sasuke then grabbed naruto and dragged him out of the room. He then brought naruto to his room.

"Teme what the hell" cried naruto.

"Shut it, dope. I have an idea." Said sasuke, while smirking.

Naruto then smiled.

"cant wait to hear it."

…

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people like I said im going to finish this fanfic this spring break. Also thank you for reading this story it really makes me happy . **

**Also I don't own naruto. If I did there would be more romance. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

…**..**

**Chapter 5: the plan and the date**

**Naruhina**

Hinata sighed as she went back to work. After her little talk with sakura she felt better about the whole thing. Still she felt sad. Even if she did like Naruto there was no way that he would like her, after all she was just a maid. Also she couldn't say a word to him without stuttering. Be sides there were other girls that were more beautiful than her. She sighed again and when to naruto's room. She knocked on the door. In less than a second the door was answered with naruto standing there. But something was off, he looked ever nervous.

Naruto was nervous. In fact he was about shaking. He was about to put sasuke's plan into action but he couldn't help to be scared of what the outcome would be. 'calm down sasuke's smart. He always got top of the class. And she likes you ever thing is going to be alright.' He then heard the knock on his door. He quickly went to open the door. There she was the most beautiful girl to him.

"na-nar-naruto-s-san a-a-are y-you o-ok?" asked hinata.

"y-yea I'm ok. Come on in." said naruto.

Naruto stepped out of the way and allowed hinata to come into the room. Hinata entered his room and began to clean his room. Naruto wasn't the neatest person but hinata didn't mind. She began to pick up the cloth from the ground.

Naruto stared at hinata in amassment. She moved around so graceful. He was starting to get more nervous. Would a girl like her like a guy like him? He was loud and messy. She was calm and neat. They were complete opposites. What if she was looking for a more mature guy? 'no what I'm not a coward and if I don't do this then I'll regret this for the rest of my life. Also she said she liked me' naruto thought.

"hinata!" naruto yelled.

Hinata jumped at little at naruto's voice. She turned around and saw naruto. He wasn't looking at her he was looking down at the ground. Also he was red.

"n-naruto-s-sama w-what's w-wrong?" asked hinata.

Naruto then looked up at hinata. She saw something in his eyes. It was determination in his eyes. Naruto then walked up to hinata. Naruto was then only a few inches away from hinata. Hinata was a little nervous she never had a guy so close to her.

"hinata as you know the ball is coming up some and as you know I don't have a date." Said naruto.

"y-yes i-I k-k-know." Said hinata.

"s-so that's why would you like to come with me." Naruto said.

Hinata didn't know what to do or think. The guy that she had a big crush on was asking her to the ball. So hinata did the only thing she could do.

"HINATA!"

That was the last thing hinata heard before she fainted.

**Sasusaku**

Sakura was making her way to sasuke's room. After her talk with hinata she started thinking more and more about her feeling for sasuke. It's true that he was a jerk who didn't show his feelings much but there was something about him. He was just so different. He didn't mind putting any one into their place and he seemed to really care about his family and friends. 'Ugh this is so annoying. Why is he getting all my feeling mixed up.' She yelled in her head.

She then came to sasuke's room. She then knocked on the door. In less than a minute sasuke answered the door. He opened the door and let her in his room. Sakura looked around and as always it was spotless.

"and so it begins." muttered sakura.

"Hn" said sasuke.

"can you at least speak more than one or two words" said sakura.

"Hn" sasuke said while smirking.

Sakura felt herself twitch. How could she have a crush on him?

" sakura you know I don't have a date for the ball right?" asked sasuke.

"yes I know of course you are very picky." Said sakura.

Sasuke smirked again.

"that's why you're going to come with me" said sasuke.

"yes that-WAIT WHAT." Yelled sakura. "why do I have to go with you."

"because I said so" said sasuke.

Sakura was getting angry. Was sasuke teasing her? If he was then she would hit him to next week.

"why don't you take one of your fangirls?" she asked.

"because they're not smart or pretty enough." Said sasuke.

Sakura was about to yell at him when his words sank in. wait did he just call her pretty and smart. Was he teasing her? Sakura didn't know what to say. So she did something only she would do.

"I don't want to go to the ball with jerk but if I don't have another choice." Said sakura.

She then walked to the door. But before she could leave.

"oh make sure you put on something pretty." Sasuke said in a teasing voice.

Sakura felt herself twitch again.

"AS IF, WHY WOULD I WANT TO LOOK PRETTY FOR YOU" yelled sakura as she slammed the door.

Sakura was walking angrily though the hall.

"that bastard" she yelled

Sakura then stopped.

"wait did I just agree to go to the ball with sasuke, as in a date?"

"UGH THAT BASTARD."

…**...**

**Well that was chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone thank you for all the reviews. Well this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to make it a little longer. So I hope you enjoy . **

**I don't own naruto. If I did naruto would notice hinata.**

**Chapter 5: magical night**

Naruto and sasuke were both waiting for their dates to come down. They first step of the plan had gone well and now they were on step two.

"teme do you think everything is going to go well?" asked naruto.

Sasuke looked over at naruto. He could tell he was nervous and although he didn't want to accept it he was also nervous. Still never in a thousand years will he tell or show naruto or anyone that.

"Hn it's going to be fine." Sasuke said.

Sakura and hinata were up stairs getting ready. They were both very nervous. Neither of them have ever been on a date nor have ever gone to a ball before. Still they though what the hell. They would go and enjoy themselves. Also as a bonus they were going to go with the guys they liked. Well hinata was, sakura was still wondering how she could have fallen for sasuke. They both finished getting dressed and were about to head down stairs.

"well, well, well what do we have here?" They both turned around and saw Karin and ami. 'great the wick bitch of the west and her shadow.' Thought sakura.

"It looks like two poor maids trying to play Cinderella.'' Said ami with a smug grin on her face.

"well at least we're not dressed as sluts." Said sakura. She couldn't help the smirk as she saw Karin's and ami's face fill with anger.

"well if you excuse us our dates are waiting down stairs." Said sakura.

She and hinata were about to go past them when Karin grabbed sakura's arm.

"wait I just wanted to talk to you a little more." Said Karin, her voice was sweet as sugar but sakura knew better.

"Hinata go on ahead." Sakura told hinata.

Hinata looked at her friend with a worried look. She knew sakura was tough but two against one wasn't fair.

"no she can stay." Said ami.

Sakura turned to look at ami and then back at Karin. She knew they were planning something and she didn't want hinata to get involve.

"no the person you want to talk to is me not hinata." Said sakura. She then turned to look at hinata. "hinata go."

Sakura gave hinata a look that meant 'leave I'll be ok.' Hinata caught they look that sakura was giving her. She nodded at sakura and quickly left the room.

"so what do you want?'' asked sakura.

No sooner those words left her lips she felt a sharp pain on her head. Ami had grabbed her hair and was pulling it. Sakura was about to punch her when Karin kicked her in the stomach. The wind was then knocked out of sakura and she struggled to free herself. Before she could ever try both Karin and Ami knocked her to the ground.

"what does sasuke see in you, you're nothing." Yelled Karin.

"Yea maybe she tricked him or something.'' Said Ami.

"If you think I tricked him then you don't know sasuke very well." Said sakura.

"Shut up." Yelled Karin. "Of course I know him I love him."

Sakura then laughed.

"you don't love him you're obsessed with him." Said sakura.

"yea well how do you know what love is?" asked ami.

Sakura smirked. Hmm maybe she was hanging around sasuke to much.

"I know that when you love someone you know what they like and dislike. You know their faults are but you love that about them anyway. You sometimes want to just to kill them but when you're sad they know what to do or say to make you happy. To me that's what love is." Said sakura.

"SHUT UP." Yelled Karin.

Karin then started to pull at sakura's hair. Sakura clenched her teeth in pain, but she refused to make any sounds.

"you know sasuke doesn't like girls with long hair." Said ami.

Karin then smirked.

"yea your right." Said Karin. She grabbed the scissors ami handed her. She then pull most of Sakura's hair back. Sakura began to struggle and try to pull away from Karin. Ami then help pin sakura down to the ground.

She had to get away she had to find a way to get them off her. If she could do that then she could kick both of their butts. Also she had to save her hair. No it's not because sasuke likes long hair it's because it means something special to her. Then she saw it. She saw her pink locks thrown in front of her and both of them get off her. She felt tears from the corner of her eyes.

"There now sasuke will see how ugly you really are?" snared Karin.

Sakura then felt anger rush through her. It had taken her forever to grow her hair long. Also her hair was special. It was the last thing she had of her mother. Sakura slowly got up from the ground. Oh she was about to beat the hell out of them.

'SLAM'

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but school has keep me busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there people this is the next chapter. Please enjoy. **

**Also I don't own naruto. If I did there would be more romance and everyone would be together with each other.**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and sasuke were still waiting for their dates down stairs. Naruto was feeling more and more nervous. He was trying to think how the night would go. Sasuke on the other hand was getting a bit annoyed. They had been wait for over an hour and their dates were still not down. Then they both heard footsteps approach them. They both turned to find hinata there.

Naruto felt his breath stop. She looked so beautiful. The strapless navy blue dress really complemented her body. It reached down to her feet. It was a simple dress but when she had it on it looked anything less than simple. Her hair was down and nothing much was done to it. Also she didn't have any make up on. All in all she looked like an angel to Naruto. But her expression was that of fear and worry.

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Naruto. Hinata turned to look at Naruto but quickly turned to Sasuke.

"m-me a-and s-s-sakura w-w-where a-about t-t-to co-come do-down w-wh-when K-Karin a-a-and A-Ami s-sh-showed u-up. T-they t-to-told Sa-Sakura th-that t-th-they w-want t-t-to t-talk t-to h-her. Sa-sakura th-then t-to-told m-me t-to g-go." Said Hinata.

Sasuke felt himself tense up. Karin and Ami were dangerous even if they weren't that smart.

"Alright then I'll go check it out." Said Sasuke. Then without wait for a response Sasuke quickly left to the room where Sakura was.

Hinata looked after Sasuke. She really hoped that whatever happened Sasuke would get there on time. Naruto noticed that Hinata looked really scared and he didn't like it. He hesitated for a second before putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Naruto and felt her heart speed up.

"Hinata it's going to be ok Sasuke won't let anyone hurt Sakura. And Sakura's a strong person. Everything is going to be alright.

Hinata then looked into those beautiful eyes that she fell in love with. She then knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you Naruto." She said smiling.

Naruto looked at Hinata. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. he softly laid his lips to hers. Hinata froze she couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto was starting to pull away. He felt sad she didn't response. Hinata felt the disappointment in Naruto. Before he pulled away she pushed herself up to his lips. Naruto was a little surprised but returned the kiss. Both of them didn't want to stop or pull apart but their lungs screamed for oxygen. They pulled apart and looked in to each other's eyes. Naruto flashed Hinata a huge smile, while Hinata turned red.

" I've wanted to do that for a while." Said Naruto.

Hinata turned redder if that was possible.

" Hinata I… I really like you no I think I love you so will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said.

Hinata wanted to faint. The person she loved was telling her that he loved her back and asking her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't faint she had to answer him.

"Y-y-yes I-I wi-will b-be y-your g-g-girlfriend." Said Hinata.

Naruto then smiled wide. He pulled Hinata close and kissed her again. He pulled away and looked at Hinata.

"HINATA!" he yelled.

She had fainted again. Looks like this was something she had to get used to.

Sasuke was practically running to the room Sakura was in. he was thinking about what was going on. He knew that Sakura was tough but it was two against one. Also Karin and Ami don't play fair. He then reached the room.

'SLAM'

He slammed the door open. What he saw made him freeze. Sakura was standing in the room; her hair was up to the all messed up and up to her shoulders. But what got him the most is that she was that she was crying. He felt rage build up in side of him. He didn't like seeing her cry.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Said Karin. She went over to his side and wrapped herself on his arm.

"Get off." Sasuke said with venom dripping from his voice. Karin let him go and he quickly went to Sakura's side.

"Are you okay?" ask Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, she didn't like him to see her like this. But at the same time she couldn't stop. Sasuke didn't like to see Sakura like this and felt more rage build up with in him.

"Get. Out." Said Sasuke. His voice was low and deadly.

"But Saskue-ku-"

"Don't call me that. Now. Get. Out." Sasuke said cutting of Karin.

Karin and Ami then quickly left the room.

Saskue then turned to Sakura. His eyes then soften at the site. He then walked over to her.

"Sakura…."

**And that is chapter 7. Please review also then next chapter will be the last. Also I have another story I'm going to put another story. It is going to be a high school fanfic, also I have another story in my head I'm still deciding if I should or shouldn't. Please tell me if I should or shouldn't.**

**Summary: the Uchiha corporation has decided to form a bond with the Senju corporation but before that can happen everyone in the Uchiha family must be married. Sasuke Uchiha the only one in the family that is not married must marry. Sasuke chooses to marry Karin, his love. But Karin decides to abandon him at the altar. Now Sasuke must marry his shy and nerdy maid Sakura, but what secrets does she hold and why was she so willing to marry Sasuke?**

**Please tell me what you think. And please review I really what to know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people I'm sorry for taking so long in writing this but I hit a writer's block and also with going back to school. My last year of high school I'm so excited but scared. Anyway this is the last chapter of this story and I'm also going to start with my other stories.**

"Sakura…."

She heard him calling her name but quickly turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want to be pitied or seen as weak not by anyone especially him.

Sauske was a little surprised that she turned away from him but in that moment he realized he didn't know what to do. He was never one to comfort people especially a crying women. He would usually ignore it but he couldn't ignore her. Sauske sighed to himself.

"Sakura." He called her again while reaching for her arm. As soon as he touched her she turned to him. What he saw made his chest hurt. Her beautiful eyes were red and swollen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Again she turned away from him.

"I must look ugly don't I." her voice was just a whisper.

She felt him lift her chin up to look at him. She tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her chin. He then made her look in to his eyes.

"Yea you do." He said in a soft voice.

Her eyes widened in shock. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest. She knew that she shouldn't have fallen for him. She knew that he would just play with her. But she couldn't help but fall for him. He different from every guy she has ever met. It felt like he could see into her soul. But she was wrong. Her pain was quickly covered by anger. She then pushed him away from her.

"If I'm so ugly then why don't you go after one of those beautiful rich girls." Her voice was filled with hate and venom. She really hoped that there was no pain or hurt was in her voice. She then turned to run away from him.

Sauske was surprised by the look in her eyes. At first there was shock then hurt and then anger. Then she pulled away from him and started saying how he should find another woman. As she started to turn to run he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

She felt him grab her arm as he pulled her back. She started to struggle to get out of his grip. Sauske then turned her to face him. She was starting to hit him in his chest.

Sauske was starting to get annoyed. Also she wasn't as weak as she looked. He knew that he was going to have bruises in the morning. He then lifted her chin to him and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she tasted so sweet. He then pulled her closer to him.

Sakura was hitting him and was trying to get away. She then felt him grab her chin and left her head up. Before she could do anything she felt something firm and cool on her lips. It took her a moment to realize that it was his lips. She wanted to push him away. She wanted to hit, to scream at him, to run away. But she couldn't. She couldn't push him away. She was lost in the feel of him. His smell, his lips, his touch was making her head go blank. She then felt him pull her closer to him. After what felt like forever to her he finally pulled away from her. Sakura's breath was coming in short breathes. She then opened her eyes to look at him. She didn't even realize she had closed her eyes. Her eyes then locked with his.

"You didn't let me finish." He whispered.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. He then pulled her even closer and put his lips to her ear.

His breath on her ear made a shiver run down her spin.

"You look ugly when you cry so you should never cry."

Sakura felt her heart fill with happiness. She then turned her face to him and pushed her lips to his.

Sauske was shocked at first but quickly responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck and his hands when to her hips. The kiss started soft and gentle but then turned hot and passionate. He started to run his hands up and down her back, as she started too softly run her finger thought his hair.

"AHAM"

Both Sauske and Sakura pulled themselves away from each other and turned to the door. There was Naruto and Hinata standing in the door way. Hinata was red as a tomato while Naruto was grinning ear to ear.

"I knew you two were going to end up together but can't you at least wait for a little before trying to make babies." Naruto said in a sly voice.

Sakura blushed and Sauske glared at Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura a-ar-are y-you o-ok?" asked Hinata.

"Yea but I think I need a little touch up." Sakura said smiling.

Hinata smiles back and nods. Then she quickly asked Sauske and Naruto to leave the room. Then it was just the two of them. Hinata then started to fix her hair.

"So Hinata did you also get the man of your dreams." Sakura asked in a teasing voice.

Hinata turned red again and nodded. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She was happy that her friend had found someone to love. In a little while Sakura was all cleaned up and the four of them decided to head off to the ball.

Naruto and Hinata were dancing in circles. Both of them holding each other.

"Hinata I wanted to ask you something?" Asked Naruto in a nervous.

"W-what i-is i-i-it N-N-Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

Hinata then once again turned red and nodded her head. Naruto grinned a happy smile. He then kiss her in the lips and Hinata kissed him back. When he pulled away he saw Hinata was redder then she already was if that was possible. Then she fainted.

"HINATA." Cried Naruto.

Sauske and Sakura where dancing with the soft music playing around them. They had both turned when they heard Naruto say Hinata's name. Sakura sighed. Hinata really needed to get that under control. They then turned back at each other. She had her arms around his neck and he had his arm around her waist.

"I haven't asked you yet have I." he whispered softly in her ear.

It once again shot a shiver thought her spin. She would never get use to that.

"What do you mean?" she asked

He once again couldn't help but smirk.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked

Sakura looked up at him and kissed on the lips. Sauske then smiled not smirked but smiled. Sakura then decided that she wanted to see him smile more.

"Is that a yes?" he teased.

She then smiled.

"Yes." She whispered.

He then kissed her and pulled her closer. She smiled as she pulled herself closer to him. She knew that life wasn't going to be easy and they might face some hard times but she also knew that then would be able to overcome anything after all this is their love story.

**YEAH I finished it. (Doing a happy dance). I really hoped you all enjoyed my story and I'll be writing my other stories as well. Also please review. **


End file.
